Achoo
Achoo is the sixth episode of the second season. Plot Stacy finds Kara, Dan, and Becky playing with some glasses filled with water. Becky and Kara explain that each one contains a certain amount of water, and when tapped they produce a musical note. Back in the station, Mr. Conductor appears and everyone greets him. When Dan asks him how everyone on the Island of Sodor is doing, Mr. Conductor then tells them what happened to Thomas when he tried to help Bertie, only to end up getting into trouble when Gordon and James play a trick on him. But after Mr. Conductor finishes his story he immediately begins to sneeze. At this, Stacy asks him if he has a cold. Mr. Conductor denies it, because he’s going to the South Pole to visit a penguin. Stacy tells him that he shouldn’t go but get some rest instead. Stacy tells him a story from a pop-up book about a bear cub named Lil’ Sneezer who refused to take care of himself by wearing the proper clothes during bad weather. Even after the story, Mr. Conductor sneezes and ends up spreading his magic dust on the water glasses and a nearby balloon, but nobody notices. And when he tries to leave, only the lower half of his body disappears. Stacy then notices that there’s a little too much water in some of the glasses, so she and Billy drink some of it. When they start talking again, their voices are swapped, which gets the kids laughing. They realize that Mr. Conductor’s magic dust is in the water and drink from different glasses hoping to reverse the effect, but it ends up making Billy meow like a cat and Stacy bark like a dog! Seeing that the situation is getting out of hand, the kids immediately try to find Mr. Conductor so that he can put things right. After they leave, Schemer walks into the station and begins to play with the water glasses. The balloon then begins talking to him, commenting in a sultry, feminine voice on his hair. Astonished, Schemer immediately goes into “genius time” mode and makes plans to charge people money to talk to the balloon, who doesn’t agree with Schemer’s idea and comments that she’s got “her own private supply of helium.” Schemer ends up taking the balloon with him so that they can privately talk about Schemer’s “beautiful hair and good looks.” At that same moment, J.B. King arrives and demands to know who’s running the empty station. After he's greeted by Stacy, a passenger arrives asking to help with her luggage, to which Stacy barks in reply and offends the passenger. Wondering what is going on, J.B. thinks it over while drinking from one of the water glasses. J.B.’s voice now sounds like Becky’s! After being confronted by Schemer for sounding like a little girl, J.B. storms away, leaving Schemer and the balloon saying how they didn’t like his hair. Meanwhile, the kids get together by the jukebox and make a plan; to get Mr. Conductor to return, they'll play his favorite song. After the nickel comes down the chute, Tito, still believes he’s becoming famous, and everyone begins making fun of him. To show them that they’re just jealous, he pulls out all the stops as he performs “Cosher Bailey’s Engine.” He gives such an energetic performance he goes out of control and rocks the jukebox, shocking the kids. After the song, Mr. Conductor appears but then disappears. After A few attempts, he finally appears. Stacy and Billy come up and begin barking and meowing at him. Mr. Conductor throws some of his magic dust on them and they start talking in their own voice again. Stacy and Billy begin to reprimand him for going to the South Pole and not staying so he could recover. Mr. Conductor then tells them why he wanted to go; he wanted to be with the penguins because they're his friends and little like him. The kids show him a music video from the picture machine, which shows how some children help their tired mother by cleaning the house for her. After the song, the kids tell Mr. Conductor finally agrees to settle down. Later, in Billy’s workshop, when he comes back, dressed in his pajamas, he finds that the kids have made a bed for him out of a shoebox so that he can rest, much to his surprise. As he gets ready to sleep, the kids try to think of a story to tell him but can’t think of anything. Mr. Conductor ends up telling them the story about Henry the Green Engine. After he finishes, he goes to sleep and the kids put a lid (with holes in it so he can breathe) on the box. Schemer approaches the ticket counter and tells Stacy that his balloon has stopped talking to him. Schemer spots the box and immediately thinks that it's a present for him. He opens it to find only the scarf and some earmuffs that Mr. Conductor was wearing, much to the kids’ relief. Upon seeing this, Schemer, feeling very put off, walks away and sarcastically comments that he’s already got those for his doll. Confirming that Mr. Conductor has recovered, he suddenly appears and removes his magic dust out of the water glasses while going through the scales. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Schemer * Billy Twofeathers * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Becky * J.B. King * Marium Carvell * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Bertie (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Trust Thomas * Whistles and Sneezes Jukebox Band Segment Song * Cosher Bailey's Engine Songs and Cartoons * Song: Caring * The Story of Li'l Sneezer told by Didi Conn * Cartoons used in the story: # Jack Frost # Woody Woodpecker: Pantry Panic Trivia * At the beginning of the episode, a boom mic is visible at the top of the screen. * When Mr. Conductor first appears, he's a bit bigger than usual. * This is the first time Billy Twofeathers sees Mr. Conductor, and despite not being formally introduced, Billy already knows who he is. *The song "Caring" was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1." *This is the last episode where a story from Series 1 of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends made its original US debut. While originally narrated in the UK by Ringo Starr, “Whistles & Sneezes” would only be seen in the US with George Carlin's narration during the home video era. US audiences would not hear Ringo Starr's narration of this story until the release of the “Thomas & Friends: The Early Years” DVD set in 2004. Gallery Achoo1.png Achoo2.png Achoo3.png Achoo4.png Achoo5.png Achoo6.png Achoo7.png Achoo8.png Achoo9.png Achoo10.png Achoo11.png Achoo12.png Achoo13.png Achoo14.png Achoo15.png Achoo16.png Achoo17.png Achoo18.png Achoo19.png Achoo20.png Achoo21.png Achoo22.png Achoo23.png Achoo24.png Achoo25.png Achoo26.png File:TrustThomas20.png File:TrustThomas22.png File:TrustThomas23.png File:TrustThomas24.png File:TrustThomas30.png File:TrustThomas38.png Achoo27.png Achoo28.png Achoo29.png Achoo30.png Achoo31.png Achoo32.png Achoo33.png Achoo34.png Achoo35.png Achoo36.png Achoo37.png Achoo38.png Achoo39.png Achoo40.png Achoo41.png Achoo42.png Achoo43.png Achoo44.png Achoo45.png Achoo46.png Achoo47.png Achoo48.png Achoo49.png Achoo50.png Achoo51.png Achoo52.png Achoo53.png Achoo54.png Achoo55.png Achoo56.png Achoo57.png Achoo58.png Achoo59.png Achoo60.png Achoo61.png Achoo62.png Achoo63.png Achoo64.png Achoo65.png Achoo66.png Achoo67.png Achoo68.png Achoo69.png Achoo70.png Achoo71.png Achoo72.png Achoo74.png Achoo75.png Achoo76.png Achoo77.png Achoo78.png Achoo79.png Achoo80.png Achoo81.png Achoo82.png Achoo83.png Achoo84.png Achoo85.png Achoo86.png Achoo87.png Achoo88.png Achoo89.png Achoo90.png Achoo91.png Achoo92.png Achoo93.png Achoo94.png Achoo95.png Achoo96.png Achoo97.png Achoo98.png Achoo99.png Achoo100.png Achoo101.png Achoo102.png Achoo103.png Achoo104.png Achoo105.png Achoo106.png Achoo107.png Achoo108.png Achoo109.png Achoo110.png Achoo111.png Achoo112.png Achoo113.png Achoo114.png Achoo115.png Achoo116.png Achoo117.png Achoo118.png Achoo119.png Achoo120.png Achoo121.png Achoo122.png Achoo123.png Achoo124.png Achoo125.png Achoo126.png Achoo127.png Achoo128.png Achoo129.png Achoo130.png Achoo131.png Achoo132.png Achoo133.png Achoo134.png Achoo135.png Achoo136.png Achoo137.png Achoo138.png Achoo139.png Achoo140.png Achoo141.png Achoo142.png Achoo143.png Achoo144.png Achoo145.png Achoo146.png Achoo147.png Achoo148.png Achoo149.png Achoo150.png Achoo151.png Achoo152.png Achoo153.png Achoo154.png Achoo155.png Achoo156.png Achoo157.png Achoo158.png Achoo159.png Achoo160.png Achoo161.png Achoo162.png Achoo163.png Achoo164.png Achoo165.png Achoo166.png Achoo167.png Achoo168.png Achoo169.png Achoo170.png Achoo171.png Achoo172.png Achoo173.png Achoo174.png Achoo175.png Achoo176.png Achoo177.png Achoo178.png Achoo179.png Achoo180.png Achoo181.png Achoo182.png Achoo183.png Achoo184.png Achoo185.png Achoo186.png Achoo187.png Achoo188.png Achoo189.png Achoo190.png Achoo191.png Achoo192.png Caring1.png Caring2.png Caring3.png Caring4.png Caring5.png Caring6.png Caring7.png Caring8.png Caring9.png Caring10.png Caring11.png Caring12.png Caring13.png Caring14.png Caring15.png Caring16.png Caring17.png Caring18.png Caring19.png Caring20.png Caring21.png Caring22.png Caring23.png Caring24.png Caring25.png Caring26.png Caring27.png Caring28.png Achoo193.png Achoo193.png Achoo194.png Achoo195.png Achoo196.png Achoo197.png Achoo198.png Achoo199.png Achoo200.png Achoo201.png Achoo202.png Achoo203.png Achoo204.png Achoo205.png Achoo206.png Achoo207.png Achoo208.png WhistlesandSneezes1.png WhistlesandSneezes2.png WhistlesandSneezes3.png WhistlesandSneezes4.png WhistlesandSneezes5.png WhistlesandSneezes6.png WhistlesandSneezes8.png WhistlesandSneezes9.png WhistlesandSneezes10.png WhistlesandSneezes11.png WhistlesandSneezes12.png WhistlesandSneezes13.png WhistlesandSneezes14.png WhistlesandSneezes15.png WhistlesandSneezes16.png WhistlesandSneezes17.png WhistlesandSneezes18.png WhistlesandSneezes20.png WhistlesandSneezes22.png WhistlesandSneezes23.png WhistlesandSneezes24.png WhistlesandSneezes26.png WhistlesandSneezes27.png WhistlesandSneezes28.png WhistlesandSneezes29.png WhistlesandSneezes30.png WhistlesandSneezes32.png WhistlesandSneezes33.png WhistlesandSneezes34.png WhistlesandSneezes35.png WhistlesandSneezes36.png WhistlesandSneezes38.png WhistlesandSneezes39.png WhistlesandSneezes41.png WhistlesandSneezes42.png WhistlesandSneezes43.png WhistlesandSneezes45.png WhistlesandSneezes46.png WhistlesandSneezes47.png WhistlesandSneezes48.png WhistlesandSneezes49.png WhistlesandSneezes52.png WhistlesandSneezes53.png WhistlesandSneezes54.png WhistlesandSneezes55.png WhistlesandSneezes56.png WhistlesandSneezes57.png WhistlesandSneezes58.png WhistlesandSneezes59.png Achoo208 2.png Achoo209.png Achoo210.png Achoo211.png Achoo212.png Achoo213.png Achoo214.png Achoo215.png Achoo216.png Achoo217.png Achoo218.png Achoo219.png Achoo220.png Achoo221.png Achoo222.png Achoo223.png Achoo224.png Achoo225.png Achoo226.png Achoo227.png Achoo228.png Achoo229.png Achoo230.png Achoo231.png Achoo232.png Achoo233.png Achoo234.png Episode File:Achoo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2